<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>southern motherfucking democratic republicans by puppycornashlynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237149">southern motherfucking democratic republicans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/puppycornashlynn'>puppycornashlynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hamilton reincarnation au chatfic... verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Asexual James Madison, Bisexual Aaron Burr, Bisexual Thomas Jefferson, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Gay James Madison, M/M, Other, Reincarnation, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/puppycornashlynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aka: a hamilton reincaration au that i couldn't come up with a better title for. the second in a series.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•┈┈┈••✦ ♥ ✦••┈┈┈•</p>
</div><b>j.mas:</b> you<br/>tolerated each other<br/>so<br/>¯\_(ツ)_/¯<br/>and i was your bestie!!! (p≧w≦q)<br/><b>t.jay:</b> *holds you at gunpoint*<br/>where do you get those cute emoticons?<br/><b>j.mas:</b> my phone has a section for them<br/>so<br/>╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭<br/><b>t.jay:</b> *has a heart attack from the purity*<br/>marry me<br/><b>a.bur:</b> that escalated quickly-<br/><b>t.jay:</b> anyways
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr &amp; Thomas Jefferson &amp; James Madison, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hamilton reincarnation au chatfic... verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>southern motherfucking democratic republicans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>name key thingie:<br/>thomas jefferson/thomas jayson = t.jay/macaroni™<br/>james madison/james mason = j.mas/sick™<br/>aaron burr/aaron burns = a.bur/dead inside™<br/>thomas really did just go "let's all match our names! ^^" and then burr ruined it. 😔 /lh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>j.mas </strong> <em>has made a group chat</em> <em>: </em> <strong>southerners plus one</strong> <em>.</em></p><p><strong>a.bur:</strong> rude-</p><p><strong>j.mas: </strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>i'm not wrong</p><p><strong>t.jay: </strong>i</p><p>i know</p><p>like</p><p>maybe james</p><p>but</p><p>how do you know i'm southern???</p><p><strong>j.mas:</strong> 1. your accent is Heavily Apparent.</p><p>2. Past Life Things.</p><p><strong>t.jay: </strong>hhh</p><p>you're both like</p><p>infants compared to me</p><p>and you've remembered</p><p>and i'm just in the corner</p><p>like</p><p>ಥ_ಥ</p><p><strong>j.mas: </strong>i don't know you that well</p><p><strong>a.bur: </strong>(lies)</p><p><strong>j.mas: </strong>(shush)</p><p>but!!!</p><p>thommy!!!</p><p>don't be sad!!!</p><p>it makes me sad (  ノ﹏ヽ)</p><p><strong>a.bur: </strong>what he's saying is you two were gay last time around</p><p><strong>j.mas: </strong>SOSFISOFCSL</p><p>L I E S</p><p>BURR YOU'REE</p><p>LIKE</p><p>UH</p><p>I THINK MY BEST FRIEND</p><p>(I MEAN THOMAS WILL ALWAYS HOLD THAT POSITION BUT</p><p>HE DOESN'T REMEMBER YET IT SEEMS)</p><p>BUT</p><p>YOU KEEP BETRAYING ME</p><p>HOW DARE YOU</p><p><strong>t.jay: </strong>...</p><p>so we're like</p><p>roommates</p><p>right?</p><p>and were seemingly friends before or somethin'?</p><p><strong>a.bur: </strong>i mean</p><p><strong>j.mas: </strong>you</p><p>tolerated each other</p><p>so</p><p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>and i was your bestie!!! (p≧w≦q)</p><p><strong>t.jay:</strong> *holds you at gunpoint*</p><p>where do you get those cute emoticons?</p><p><strong>j.mas: </strong>my phone has a section for them</p><p>so</p><p>╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭</p><p><strong>t.jay: </strong>*has a heart attack from the purity*</p><p>marry me</p><p><strong>a.bur: </strong>that escalated quickly-</p><p><strong>t.jay: </strong>anyways</p><p><strong>t.jay </strong> <em>has changed their nickname to </em> <strong>macaroni™</strong> <em>.</em></p><p><strong>macaroni™: </strong>let's have matching nicknames!</p><p><strong>j.mas: </strong>you're the pure one here</p><p>but yeet!</p><p><strong>j.mas </strong> <em>has changed their nickname to </em> <strong>sick™</strong> <em>.</em></p><p><strong>sick™: </strong>we haven't Even Introduced Ourselves</p><p>pff</p><p><strong>macaroni™: </strong>i feel like i've known you for like</p><p>decades</p><p><strong>a.bur: </strong>i mean</p><p>you have</p><p>but it's</p><p>a lot of them</p><p><strong>macaroni™: </strong>i mean</p><p>i don't remember</p><p>so</p><p>does it count?</p><p><strong>sick™: </strong>╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭</p><p>burr</p><p>follow</p><p>the</p><p>chain</p><p><strong>a.bur: </strong>fine</p><p><strong>a.bur </strong> <em>has changed their nickname to </em> <strong>dead inside™</strong> <em>.</em></p><p><strong>sick™: </strong>:0</p><p><strong>macaroni™: </strong>&gt;:0</p><p>this is a hate crime</p><p><strong>dead inside™: </strong>if mine was just one word then it'd be either</p><p>dead™ or inside™</p><p>the first of which is. worrying</p><p>and the second of which doesn't make sense</p><p><strong>sick™: </strong>i mean</p><p>you're not wrong</p><p>... but you're not right either</p><p><strong>macaroni™: </strong>anyways</p><p>tl;dr: i love james</p><p>thank you for coming to my tedtalk</p><p><strong>sick™:</strong> that just made me think of</p><p>fluffin'</p><p>a thousand years from</p><p>like</p><p>uh</p><p>twilight</p><p>or</p><p>whatever</p><p><strong>macaroni™:</strong> you censor fuck with fluff...</p><p>you're somft...</p><p><strong>sick™: </strong>anyways</p><p>(´•ω•｀♥)</p><p><strong>macaroni™: </strong>somft...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>james is soft, sioefsfiosf, follow my hamilton tumblr, it is @just-jeffmads-shit, and is really cool.<br/>uh.<br/>read this end note to the tune of jingle bells (saying the @ as "at")...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>